


Scared of Storms

by lavieeenrose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling, Dan Howell - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Im vvv proud of this, M/M, Phan AU, Phan Fluff, Phil Lester - Freeform, Storms, Strangers to Lovers, scared!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavieeenrose/pseuds/lavieeenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is scared of storms and is surprised when the old couple that usually comfort him during a storm aren't at their home. Instead, a very attractive man named Phil is there. (Based on this prompt: http://phanfic.tumblr.com/post/147475739057 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm so proud of this omg. I hope you like it!

Storms. Thunderstorms, snowstorms, blizzards, tornadoes, hell even sandstorms (even though he's never actually experienced a sandstorm). All storms terrify Dan Howell. In the time that he's lived in his apartment (about a year), Dan has gotten to know the old couple across the hall from him. They would invite him over for tea and biscuits every Sunday and they were two of the nicest people he has ever met. Soon after meeting, the couple found out about Dan's phobia of storms. Ever since then they let Dan come over whenever there was a storm, even if it was just barely raining. They provided Dan with comfort whenever he was scared. It was almost like being with his parents again.

Luckily, it hadn't stormed for a few weeks. Dan hadn't seen the couple in a while either, as the husband had be in the hospital getting treatments for the cancer that recently came back. He would most likely be seeing them that night though, as there was supposed to be a bad storm. He always had a bag packed, just in case the storm was bad enough that he had to stay over night. He had all the necessities packed in his bag: extra phone and laptop charger,ear buds, a book to read, pyjamas, enough clothes for a week, and his Haru pillow. He might have went a little overboard, but hey, at least he was prepared.

Dan makes himself a quick meal of two-minute noodles and waits for the dreaded storm to begin. When the first crack of lightning strikes, Dan jumps so much that he spills the noodles down his front. He rushed to clean himself up so he could get out of his apartment as soon as possible. After changing his shirt he hurries to grab his bag and leaves his home.

He enters the old couple's apartment without knocking. They had said that he could come in whenever he needed to, that he was like family to them.

After entering the house, Dan looks around and notices that it's different. It doesn't smell like cookies and tea anymore. There's video game character plushies and house plants covering almost every surface. Empty boxes are scattered through out the front room.

“What the fuck are you doing in my house?” Dan hears a deep voice growl from behind him.

Dan turns around and sees a man that can't be any older than him. He is wearing a green button up shirt and black jeans and god does he look attractive. He has black hair and the prettiest blue eyes Dan has ever seen.  
“Um hello? I asked what you're doing in my house.” the man repeats.

“I'm looking for the old couple- HOLY SHIT.” Dan tries explaining why he's there, but of course that's when thunder hits. Dan is terrified of thunder.

“As for the couple that used to live here, they moved out a few weeks ago to be closer to the hospital. As for the 'holy shit' that you requested there is none of that here, sorry.” Said the attractive man. “I'm Phil by the way. Now would you like to explain to me why you're in my house, preferably without screaming this time?”

“Uh, the couple that used to live here said I could come by whenever I'd like, so I decided to stop by tonight but clearly they're not here right now.” Dan says hesitantly.

Phil smirks at him. Wow he's really hot, Dan thinks.

“Well it was nice meeting you. I'll just be leaving then.” He turned to walk back out the door when he feels Phil grab his hand.

“You don't have to go. You were obviously set on staying here.” Phil gestured to his bag.

“Oh, um, okay,” Dan may have whimpered a bit as lightning strikes again.

“Are you scared of storms?”

“A little.” Phil looks at him. “Maybe a lot. It's not a big deal though.”

“Is that why you're here?”

“Yeah. The couple that used to live here knew that storms terrified me so they always let me come over when I needed to. We would play board games and stuff. It was comforting.”

“I don't have any board games but we can cuddle if you want to?”

Dan looked at him funny. “Um... I'm not gay. Sorry.”

That's not a total lie. I'm bi. But he doesn't need to know that. He also doesn't need to know that I find him very very gorgeous, Dan thinks.

“I'm joking. I never got your name?'”

“Dan Howell. I live across the hall.”

“Nice to meet you Dan Howell who lives across the hall. Fancy a game of Mario Kart?”

“Of course.”

Phil wasn't bad at Mario Kart. Okay he was actually great at it, but Dan is like the master of Mario Kart so he kept beating Phil. Except for the one time Dan was in first and Phil was in second and there was a loud clap of thunder and Dan screamed and threw his controller across the room. Phil won that round.  
And then the power went out. Unsurprisingly, Dan screamed. Surprisingly, he jumped into Phil's lap. So much for not gay.

“Not gay, huh?” Phil smiled. Or it looked like he smiled in what little light they had.

“Maybe a little,” Dan whispered.

“Do you want to cuddle now? I don't have any candles or flashlights so there isn't much we can do. I mean like cuddle as friends, y'know? Because you're scared and all...”

“That sounds amazing, Phil.”

They cuddled. And wow was Phil good at that. He smelled really good and he was soft and warm and hugged Dan tight. It was comforting. More comforting than playing games or having tea and biscuits. Dan barely felt scared anymore.

“You're really cute Dan.” Phil whispered into Dan's ear.

“I know right.”

“Daaan.”

Dan laughed. “Thanks Phil. You're not too bad yourself.”

Phil pouted. “I think you can do better than that.”

“You're cute as fuck, Phil.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

They kissed a lot that night. They kissed through the storm and after the storm. Then when all that kissing wore them out they went to bed, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together. Dan actually felt happy that it stormed. He was thankful for the once dreaded storm.

They kiss a lot now. They kiss multiple times every day. When the kissing wears them out they go to sleep in their bed in their apartment, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled together. They were happy all the time.

Dan's not scared of storms anymore.


End file.
